The New Gospel
by Mokona rulez
Summary: A story that focuses on many characters. Primarily, Aang, Zuko, and Azula. There will be intense inner conflicts, as the characters discover love, heart-break, and as they live the crusades between good and evil. Rated M for safety.


The New Gospel- By Mokona rulez

I DON'T OWN AVATAR!

Story start in time of original story – Between Book 2, Chapter 16 – Chapter 19

* * *

It begins with Zuko, the lovable emo-angsty prince, who is developing his firebending skills, turning him into a pyromaniac. He had developed his skills, so that he could create the type of fire that the Combustion Man could, and he could also generate lightning. He has become so strong now, that he had gotten to a level equal to that of Azula's (she happens to be a little stronger in my story). But before we actually get into the story, let us backtrack a little.

He was 13 when he faced Ozai in an Agni kai. From pure terror (or, perhaps, compassion?), Zuko refused to fight his father, and was then burned and banished from the Fire Nation.

He was told that in order to regain his honor, he must capture the Avatar, who was believed to be dead, anyhow. But Zuko, having no other option for admittance back into the Fire Nation, set out to find the Avatar regardless of dogma. And this is how Zuko's life-changing journey began.

Back to the story. Zuko was now a pyromaniac, and blasted anyone who pissed him off. Taking swords in hand, he roamed the city in search of the Avatar, leaving his Uncle alone in the doomed city of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Things in the Fire Nation were about to get stirred up in a drastic way. Azula, Ozai's precious daughter was tired of life as second best. She was ready to become the Fire Lord. The following is the account of how Ozai came to be murdered...

"Sir! We have discovered that the Avatar is presently in Ba Sing Se. Would you like us to move in?"

"Yes, but, tell me, how are you planning on getting in Ba Sing Se in the first place?"

"Ah, well..."

"Azula will lead you."

"What?!" Azula was shocked that her father believed she could do something no one had ever previously came close to doing (save her uncle, who USED to be a highly respected general).

"You have an objection?"

"Well, no...it's just, how do I get them into the city?"

"You're a smart girl, Azula. Think. How can a non-earthbender pass through rock and stone?"

"Ah...hmm...I know now. With a large enough drill, we could just tunnel through the wall...but that still doesn't mean we can get into the city. We have to establish some kind of connection or division in Ba Sing Se, so that our forces will remain secret, whilst drilling thorough the wall..."

"Hmph. Make it happen! You are both dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, father." Azula could hardly contain her excitement. She, Azula, would be the one to conquer Ba Sing Se. She would be feared among men! The Avatar would tremble in her wake, like frightened child! Even her father, the Fire Lord, would praise her. And best of all, she would be guaranteed the position of Fire Lord when her father left. But, he was young...it would be decades before he died of natural causes...and if she was going to finish the avatar, she certainly couldn't leave the job to him...she would have to do it herself! And she would have to do it _before_ the fall of the Earth Kingdom Capital, or else people would suspect her.

So, she began to devise a plot, in which she would secretly kill her father, and take the position of Fire Lord.

After it was finished, she took the necessary actions. First, she needed to enlist the aid of Ty Lee. Then she needed to get Mai to help her. And the last part...well, she could handle _that_ herself.

(A.N. - The following content is not only an explanation, but an actual event that is occurring/ also, this event takes place a few days after the previous paragraphs)

The plan was some-what complex, and involved a few sub- plans. First, Mai would take control of the plan for invading Ba Sing Se, dressed and fixed to appear as Azula, who had "left" the Fire Nation with a large group of people. Azula would then seduce one of the soldiers who personally guarded her father. She would have an invitation be sent to him, directly after his shift. He would be invited to her room, where she would be loosely dressed. As the soldier removes his armor, in preparation for the hanky-panky, she would strike, and he would fall. Taking his armor, she would disguise herself as one of her father's personal soldiers.

Then she would have Ty Lee empty the hall. By killing the guards in the corridor that lead to the throne room, she would be able to make a quick and discreet get-away once the plan was completed. Ty Lee would then set off a bomb that had been placed in an area full of soldiers. She expected that someone would come in and yell that the Avatar was NOT in Ba Sing Se, but was in the castle at that very moment (which someone did). Ozai would make some kind of facial expression, but he would not leave his position. Then Ty Lee would come in, but she would be dressed as the avatar (it took A LOT of make up), and she would say, "Ozai, I have come to defeat you!"

He would say, "Ha! You came alone? Children _are_ foolish," whilst smirking. "Kill him!"

Just like Azula thought, he expected the soldiers to attack, and that they did (save Azula, as her blue fire would give her away). Ty Lee made the maneuvers and dodged most of the attacks. With great agility, she would leap at Ozai, who quickly rose and prepared his fire. Then, as he was distracted, she would slip behind one of the pillars, and wait for the time to strike. Of course, Ty Lee was dodging everything. But then, Ozai prepared his lightning. Azula did the same. He fired it at Ty Lee. She was unable to dodge.

(A.N. – This was the kind of lightning he used against Zuko, NOT against Aang. They _are_ different)

"What's the matter, Avatar? Can't you get out of it?! Hahaha! You shall serve as an example to the world; the power that the Fire (_CRACK_)...Lord...possess-...es... "

Azula had struck him with her lightning, right in the area on his back, where his heart is. He fell to his knees, and Azula sent a cloud of fire at him, which burned his dying body badly. The soldiers attempted to run, but Ty Lee, who had recovered from the lightning, had closed the doors. She proceeded to incapacitate the soldiers. Azula would finish them off hastily, but not inefficiently. She and Ty Lee then walked over to her still-dying father. Ty Lee took off her bald cap, and let her hair down. Azula removed her helmet, and looked him dead in his hazy golden eyes.

"...Azula...you treacherous woman..."

"Ah, dear father. How much longer did you think I would wait to become the Fire Lord? I'm already a master firebender. Little Zuzu is gone and so is Uncle. Really, YOU were the only obstacle. And now, I will be leading the Fire Nation, I will be conquering the world, and I will be the one the end the Avatar. We_ are_ grateful for your assistance in this matter, but you'll be going now." Wearing an evil grin, she blasted him with a powerful flamethrower. Ty Lee jumped back a little. After holding the flamethrower for about 15 seconds, she belayed her attack, and looked upon what was left of Ozai. A burning mess is what she saw.

"Well, done, soon-to-be Fire Lord Azula!" Ty Lee said, smiling and clapping.

"Thank you, Ty Lee. It's such an honor!"

They put out the blue fire and left swiftly. Azula went to a hidden location and waited for Mai to be called back. Ty Lee went to have her wounds tended to. They were both waiting anxiously for the day when Azula would be named Fire Lord.

* * *

Aang was nervous. Incredibly nervous. Katara had suggested that he stay out of site, so that people wouldn't get stirred up. Everyone had left, and he was alone. He felt a weird thing. It was a mix between apprehension and relief. He knew there were people looking for him, and this was the first time he had been alone in a long while. It was 3 hours before the others rejoined Aang in the apartment. Aang was sitting there in his meditative state, but he was not in the spirit world. When Katara and Sokka came in laughing and talking, Aang only felt worse.

"Did you see when he –..."

"Yeah! That was so funny!"

"And he, and he said, "Pass the melons, please,""

"And then she said, "There are no melons here, sir""

"And then he said (_both)_, "**Ma'am, I was referring to those spheres that rest upon your chest**," Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"I mean, even though that was a perverted comment, it was just too funny!" Katara was laughing still.

"Oh, yeah!" Sokka turns around and sees Aang staring coldly at him. "...oh...eh, sorry Aang, it was this street play, and it had these puppets at a buffet, and...well, you just had to be there,"

"Yeah, I wish I could've..."

"Oh, we're sorry, Aang. We just got a little distracted," She apologized.

"Uh-huh. It's cool. I totally understand. Where's Toph?"

"Toph is right... (_Sokka turns around, and sees that Toph was not standing behind them_)...not here. Where'd she go?!"

"Oh, what if she got lost?" Katara said with worry.

"Wait a second. Let's just calm down. I'm sure she'll make her way back here,"

But she didn't. After an hour of waiting, they went out to search for her. While Aang flew around with his glider, Katara and Sokka searched the streets. However it was Katara, who found Toph.

She was in a dark alleyway. She was unconscious, and tied down to a fence.

"Toph!" Katara ran to Toph's unconscious body. CHEESHEEERT- BOOM! She barely saw it coming. A missile of fire threw her body to the ground and blasted Toph loose. She fell to the ground. As she struggle on the ground, trying to stand, who is it that leaped down from a building? Zuko, of course.

"Well, well. You're not the Avatar, but you're just as annoying! I guess getting rid of you would help my campaign." He blasted her with another missile.

"Ugh...Zuko...you...monster..." With that Katara slipped into unconsciousness, like Toph before her.

Aang, who had heard and saw the resulting explosion from the missile, landed on the burning site, some seconds after Katara had been knocked out.

Aang saw Katara and Toph's unmoving bodies, and Zuko standing there. You can imagine what he thought.

"Z- Zuko...you...YOU...GRAHHHH (_Aang was entering the Avatar State_)!! I'LL PUT AN END TO YOUR CRUELTY!" Aang shouted through tearing eyes. He bended the earth at Zuko, but it was easily stopped. Aang then fired an air cannon at Zuko. He was hit, but recovered quickly. Taking swords in hand, he made his flame waves. Aang silenced them with his staff-made-air waves. They were matching each other until Aang realized that he had no reason to hold back. That Zuko had murdered his friends and that he deserved punishment. And so, Aang released an astounding mass of air that cut everything, in all directions. Zuko used his now advanced firebending skill to jump high and fly through the air. He went behind some houses, and so he took minimal damage.

Then, something extremely convenient happened. Sokka appeared on the scene. While he speaking to Aang, who was reverting from the Avatar State, Zuko would prepare a powerful bolt of lightning to fry the Avatar with. However, his luck quickly ran out. Sokka had seen the flashes of blue and had pushed Aang out of the way. The bolt hit him in his left rib cage.

"Sokka! No!"

Zuko had decided that he had done enough for the day, and retreated to his private little base, under the city, lest he be caught by the Ba Sing Se Protection Force (basically, the police).

"Next time, Avatar...next time," He whispered as watched the sobbing child.

* * *

Iroh was wondering where his nephew was. He had found a note left by Zuko that read,

"Dear Uncle,

I thank you for all that you have done for me up to this point. But, now it's time for me to go and complete my mission. It's possible that I may not see you for some time, so, until we meet again,

Farewell, Uncle

-Zuko"

"...oh, nephew...what are you going to do?"

* * *

It was dark where she was. Suki couldn't bear the torture of the Boiling Rock Prison for much longer. The guards made derogatory comments to her. The prisoners would grope her breast and butt, and she couldn't do anything about it. Her inmate treated her like his personal slave, hitting her, and sometimes making her do sexual things, while he sat there and got himself off. It was just no place for a little girl, warrior or not. She often cried herself to sleep, wishing she had Sokka to hold and comfort her.

"Sokka..." She sobbed. "Please save me..." Her sobbing developed into crying and could not sleep for pain.

* * *

Hakoda was sitting in his quarters, trying to find a weak point in the Fire Nations defenses. Recently, he had been only attacking ships and patrols. But, now he wanted to do something big. He wanted to make an inconspicuous invasion of the Fire Nation. Then he felt it. A strange feeling like a pulsation of energy. However, it was negative energy, and it made him sad. He looked up from his plans, and thought,

"_Sokka...Katara...hold on. It won't be too much longer that we are apart..."_

* * *

"And so, while we shall all mourn the loss of our beloved Fire Lord Ozai, we humbly welcome a new leader! I present unto the public, the new Fire Lord, Azula! All hail!" The elderly man turned and bowed to Azula.

"ALL HAIL! FIRE LORD AZULA!" The people of the Fire Nation shouted, and bowed in a large uniform manner.

Azula had Ty Lee and Mai standing beside her, Lo and Li to her far left and far right, and the five sages behind her. There were also to large torches next to her, and she had soldiers positioned every 4 feet across from each other, all horizontally lined around the inside perimeter of the city walls. Apparently, she had some kind of thing built into the walls.

"Truly, this is a time for celebration!" Azula yelled. "My father may be gone, but now, I have succeeded him, and I'm afraid things are going to be a little different! There won't be any more pesky Water Tribe folk getting in our way! The Earth Kingdom will fall under my rule, and the Avatar will NOT interfere again!" The crowd cheered.

Apparently, that was some kind of queue, and the soldiers shot their fist directly up. The very top of the walls were ignited, and this created a marvelous image.

Then Azula lit the two large torches next to her with her blue fire.

"Now, I have started a new era! Now, I have made HISTORY! Now, I have shaped a NEW FUTURE! NOW **I** HAVE CREATED **THE NEW GOSPEL**! ALL HAIL!"

"ALL HAIL, FIRE LORD AZULA!" The crowd bowed and cheered, and shouted with hip-hips and hoorays. Azula, in her new Fire Lord attire, merely smirked. Ty Lee was overjoyed and jumped jumps of glee. Li and Lo clapped and smiled. Even sour-old Mai cracked a little smile. The sages congratulated her, as they placed the crown upon her head.

Now, Azula had created a new empire out of an old one, in less than five minutes. The people had already forgotten about Ozai. She was now the paramount of political power. Despite her cruel and unfavorable attitude, she had won the people over. Mai and Ty Lee were by her side, and were just as happy as she was. She was already powerful enough before. Now, she was damn-near invincible. Who could stand against her?

* * *

_Ending A.N. – _

Well, this is my new story, which will not focus on any one specific character. As you can probably tell, I will focus mostly on Aang, Zuko, and Azula. But I will also develop the other important characters (Suki, Iroh, Hakoda, and some others not included in this chapter) as I want to, or as the situation demands it.

Just to actually say it, the plot of this story will be MUCH wider than my other ones, the chapters longer (this was actually just a short, story introductory chapter. NOT a prologue!), there will be LOTS of inner conflict, the characters slow-to-change, and, of course, the conflict/drama will be much more intense.

--

Here's the main idea of the story (major spoilers edited out):

-Zuko, now much stronger than he was previously, will fight the gaang, Azula, Iroh, and himself as he struggles to find the correct path.

-Azula will rule the NEW Fire Nation with an ADAMANT fist, she will face herself in a moral clash between what is right and what is wrong, as she... _(EDIT)_. And, she will be confronted by someone thought lost, long ago.

-Aang will find himself doubting the..._(EDIT) _and the concept of good and evil. The paths will be many, but favor will rest in only one.

-Iroh will learn what must be done to... _(EDIT)_. Lives will be sacrificed, but it may already be too late.

-Katara will come to resent the one she thought she cared about, but she will find this to be a mere side-effect of..._ (EDIT)_.

-Suki will realize what TRUE love and fear is, as a vile act is... _(EDIT)_. Will she retreat or will she stay? The price is high.

-Hakoda will wage war against the Fire Nation, and come face-to-face with Azula. He will not die, but he will not win. Instead, he will... _(EDIT)_.

This burning future is bleak indeed. Can anyone defeat the Fire Nation? Or will evil finally prevail? There will be an enigmatic outcome.

--

Well, it's about time to end it. I hope you enjoyed the story! Until the next chapter, GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
